bardstalefandomcom-20200214-history
Tavern
A tavern is a location found in cities (and, in The Thief of Fate, Scrapwood Tavern can be found near the Refugee Camp in the wilderness). It is a place to replenish the bard's song and tip the barkeep for information. The taverns serve Ale, Beer, Mead, Foul Spirits, Ginger Ale, and other drinks... Information Depending on the amount of gold paid, barkeeps in different locations will give varying information. Tales of the Unknown * 0 coins: "Money talks, buddy, " he says. * 1-4: "The guardians can be deadly," the barkeep smirks. * 1-4: "A taste of wine might turn to ready adventure," the barkeep chuckles. * 1-9: "Look for the Review Board on Trumpet Street," the barkeep whispers. * 10-49: "Look for the Review Board on Trumpet Street," the barkeep whispers. * 10-49: "The gates cannot be scaled, but an entrance exists," the barkeep stutters. * 50-99: "The gates cannot be scaled, but an entrance exists," the barkeep stutters. * 50-99: "The Stone Golem has been spoken of twofold," the barkeep smiles. * 100-499: "The Stone Golem has been spoken of twofold," the barkeep smiles. * 100-499: "The Spectre Snare can draw in even the mightiest," the barkeep grumbles. * 500-999: ''"The gates cannot be scaled, but an entrance exists," the barkeep stutters. * 500-999: "The Spectre Snare can draw in even the mightiest," the barkeep grumbles. The barkeep will not accept more than 999 coins per tip. The Destiny Knight * 0 coins: ''Money talks, buddy," he says. * 1-4: ''"Bribe the dealer to keep him from cheating," the barkeep chuckles. * 1-4: ''"Seek knowledge from the Sage," the barkeep smirks. * 5-9 : ''"Bribe the dealer to keep him from cheating," the barkeep chuckles. * 5-9 : ''"The Sage charges 500 in gold for information on magical items," the barkeep whispers. * 10- 49: "The Sage charges 500 in gold for information on magical items," the barkeep whispers. * 10- 49: "Seek the Masterkey to pass the gates," the barkeep stutters. * 50-99: ''"Seek the Masterkey to pass the gates," the barkeep stutters. * 50-99: ''"The Crypt lies in the wilderness," the barkeep whispers. * 100-499: ''"The Crypt lies in the wilderness," the barkeep whispers. * 100-499: ''"The Dreamspell can be learned from the Rock," the barkeep grumbles. * 500-999: ''"The Dreamspell can be learned from the Rock," the barkeep grumbles. * 500-999: ''"Every city has one dungeon within it," the barkeep grumbles. The barkeep will not accept more than 999 coins per tip. The Thief of Fate Scrapwood Tavern * 0 coins: ''"Money talks, friend," he says. * 1-49: ''"There's a building in Skara Brae where some of the survivors stashed their goods. It may be helpful," smiles the bartender. * 50-249: ''"Be on the lookout for the magic gems, you're spellcasters will need them." * 250-499: ''"There lies another bar in Celaria Bree, seek it. It exists only in the dimension called Lucencia." * 500-1000000+: ''"Seek out the old man in the Review Board. He keeps watch over everything." Cheers * 0 coins: ''"Money talks, friend," he says. * 1-49: ''"Ack! It's not just a word, but a state of mind." * 50-249: ''"Be on the lookout for the magic gems, you're spellcasters will need them." * 250-499: ''"There lies another bar in Celaria Bree, seek it. It exists only in the dimension called Lucencia." * 500-999: ''"Go to the bard's hall and listen to the songs they sing. They contain useful information." * 1000-1000000+: ''"There is said to be a key existing in the Violet Mountains, this will gain access to Cyanis' tower." Category:Locations Category:Tales of the Unknown Category:The Destiny Knight Category:The Thief of Fate